


A Galahdian Treat

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Love Can Be Found At The Oddest Of Places [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Birth Control, Cock Piercing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humour, Kissing, Librarian Reader, Missionary Position, No Condom, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Prepping, Reader of Colour, Reader-Insert, Seducing, Strangers to Lovers, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: It had been a few days after the sex party you had attended. The experience almost haunted you, making you hot at the most inappropriate moments. You tried convince yourself that you'd never see any of them again. However, the Six had other plans. In the form of you literally running into a certain Glaive with blue eyes.





	A Galahdian Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Second part and follow up to the Sex Party! This one will focus on Nyx and sets the scene for the other three stories that will be published in this series. Thank you Vathekael for your help with this!
> 
> Note: Edited a few mistakes

 

Moving through the marketplace, Nyx smiled as he saw people milling around, enjoying themselves and buying food and trinkets. It was a calm day, with the sun shining, and happiness filling the atmosphere. It made his job much easier, especially since his mind was preoccupied with replaying memories from a few days ago. The party where he, and some other men he was acquainted with, had had the time of their lives with a pretty woman, whose name he never got. Not that it was surprising, considering the nature of the party, but it still made him annoyed. You had looked so innocent at the party, not yet used to the debauchery that took place there. Not even after the three men had taken you at the same time had you lingered, already having gotten your fill. It made him want to show you a good time, with him only, behind closed walls where you'd feel more at ease. However, he realized he'd probably never get the chance.

Your back still felt a bit sore, as did other places of your body as you made your way through the market – towards the exit that would lead you back home. You had covered up the marks with make up as you tried not to think too much of what had happened a few nights ago. If you did, you’d be getting embarrassingly wet by the thought of it.

The last few days you’d spent thinking about the men. You knew one of the men. The other two? You were quiet sure you knew them as well. But of course you couldn't and shouldn't do anything with that information. That had been the whole purpose of the party. No strings attached party.

It didn't make you stop thinking about it though. No matter how hard you tried. See! This is why you usually didn't do casual sex. You always got insecure and weird after the fact. Wondering why you? Or if it just had been because you had been available.

At the same time, you tried not to think about what Gladio called you. _His favourite librarian_. He sure seemed to have remembered you somehow. Part of you was glad he hadn't come by the library. Other part of you…was sad. Sighing to yourself, you kept walking while not paying any attention to where you were going. A shock went through you when ran into something solid, gasping. "Oh! I’m sorry!"

A quiet sound left him as you ran into him, losing his footing for a second before regaining his balance. "Don't worry ma'am." But the words trailed of slightly at the end as he turned towards you, eyes becoming wide. The way you were looking up at him triggered his body instantaneously, his cock stiffening in his pants.

He knew those _eyes_ , and those massive curls. Had seen those eyes look up at him, while those lips had been wrapped around his dick. It was _you_ , from the party. Running into him, in the market place in broad daylight. The woman who he had jerked off to multiple times. Did you recognize him as well? And if you did, would you run the other way, mortified by it? In Galahd, there was a story about how people were connected with threads, and those that held the brightest of threads were destined for greatness together. It was the reason why it was very common for linear tattoos in Galahd, it was to symbolize that belief.

As he looked at you, he felt the tug of a thread. Noticing that you were carrying a lot, he smiled. _Balls to the wall._ He was not going to let this opportunity go to waste. Something he had not expected to happen had happened. "Would you like some help carrying those, ma'am?"

Blue eyes, so blue they reminded you of the skies of Galahd. A line in his neck. Hair buzzed short on the sides of his face. You let out a little startled cry as you felt your cheeks burn hotly, hoping your darker complexion would hide it somehow _. Nyx Ulric, the Hero of the Glaives._ And the man who had fucked your pussy like no one's business while praising you for being such a good girl. Could the ground swallow you up and eat you whole?

Your mouth opened and closed like that of a fish. Mind having gone blank as his gaze kept you pinned in place. Just mesmerised like a cat would be by a laser pointer. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit_. No he probably didn't recognise you. Probably had a lot of other women the last few days that could have erased the memory of you. It made something hurt inside of you, but you ignored it.

"Oh? You sure? I wouldn't want to take up your time or get you in trouble if you're working." Everyone knew the Glaive outfit by sight. One of the most beautiful uniforms in your opinion.  Regal and dignified, and it hugged his frame like a dream.

At your shocked expression, the thought that maybe you recognized him passed his mind. But he quickly shook that off. You were probably just in awe that the Hero was in your presence. It happened from time to time. Even if, this time, he had hoped your reaction originated from something else.

With a smile, he took the groceries from you. The fact that you had not pushed him away gave him some hope, and he decided to cling to it until the very end. "No need to worry. The market place is quiet. What if you got jumped on your way home? A Glaive has to protect the citizens." He winked, turning towards the exit. Using his job as an excuse, the Captain would have his hide for that. But if Nyx was right, the Captain would much rather have your ass again. Noticing the type of groceries you had purchased, his smile softened. He recognized them. "You going to try your hand at some Galahdian cooking?"

"Well, it's kind of more like cooking dishes from your nana's homeland," you explained softly as you followed him, your fingers toying with the strap of your shoulder bag. "It's her 75th birthday soon, and I promised to cook for the family. Stole her cookbook and trying out some dishes so you know what I'm up against. Of course it won't be as good as hers but got to start somewhere!" You always rambled when you felt anxious. Of course he would recognise the ingredients, you had heard he was from Galadh himself.

He intimidated you a bit, so big and strong. All dressed in his uniform. No surely he didn't recognise you and just tried to be nice to a fellow citizen. Although chances being jumped here were small, it was always a chance. Yes, that's it. He was just nice. "Thank you for your service, sir," you told him warm and sincerely, giggling a little bit when he winked at you. Flirt. Not surprising. Men like that usually had all the chances to try their flirting skills.

"That's very sweet of you. But if you're preparing a Galahdian feast, you'll need more than this," he mused. He knew full well how large those parties could get, back at home. Humming, he shot you a look. "I can help you, if you want. Used to run a bar, back in Galahd. I know a thing or two about cooking." He might not look like it, but him and Libertus had been bar owners, once upon a time. It was a time he still missed.

Still, the fact that you even wanted to do something so nice for your nana warmed his heart, and he felt the thread tug even more. Should he try to make a move, make you know that he knew who you were, and wished to meet again? Or would you hate him for it, breaking the rule of the party? No one had ever called Nyx Ulric a quitter, and he wasn’t giving anyone a reason to start now. "I'd gladly serve someone like you, _again_." He wondered if you knew that he hinted to the sex party or would think that he was talking nonsense.

“Ah!" You froze as your hair must have turned into flames as you stared at him with a bit of shock. Knowing precisely what he was talking about. First he floored you with offering to help you cook.   _Nyx Ulric ran a bar once upon a time?_ And now he made very clear that he knew who you were. What you had done. And it seemed he wanted an encore of what had happened.

Your panties immediately dampened as your breath quickened. "N-Nyx," you stammered shyly as you tugged on your curls, leading him to the small street that lead to your apartment building. It was always quiet and relatively dark around here. A bit scary. But you didn’t feel scared. How could a girl be with a man like him by her side. Licking your lips, you glanced at him. "I....I suspected it was you...when...when you know....?"

So you _had_ understood what he hinted at, and since you hadn't turned him away, he realized that you too would like to relive the memory of that night. Smirking at you, he winked. "Nothing passes by you, babe." It was probably the tattoos. Not a lot of men with Galahdian tattoos running around. He was actually thankful for the giveaway they had provided. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to properly suggest another fun time for the two of you.

"Would you invite me up? I haven't shown you the best part yet." If you had thought that his piercings had stimulated you before, you'd be shot straight into heaven once you experienced his vibrating jewellery. He could barely wait, his pants already starting to feel too tight.

"Yes yes. Uhm. Tea or coffee?" Oh you sounded so innocent as if he wasn't planning to fuck your socks off. Humming to yourself, you pulled out your keys as you felt him behind you. Too fast you arrived and entered your apartment, and you took off your sandals. "Uhm. About your offer to help you with the food, you would love to. I've tasted dishes of course, but never tried cooking and you could really teach me a few things. Of course cooking with someone is always much nicer." Again you rambled as you grabbed some of the groceries and shuffled into the kitchen, putting everything on the kitchen isle. Your heart beating rapidly in your throat as you felt out of your element again. Seems that's how it was around men like him. Part of you felt shocked he seemed interested in another round. Like, he could have anyone.

He chuckled as you were so obviously nervous, yet wanting him. It seemed like some of your innocence had survived that party after all. Meant more for him to ruin. His eyes darkened slightly at the thought as he removed his shoes, noticing that you had done the same. Besides, if he was going to fill you up, then shoes would be in the way.

Following you into the kitchen, he placed his hands on your hips, squeezing gently. "I'll help you. But there are more activities that are fun with someone else," he breathed into your ear, pressing his hips against your ass to let you feel what an effect you had on him. Even if you decided that, no you didn't want him outside of the party, he'd still help you with the cooking. His own nana would come back from the dead and haunt him would he not.

"Mmmm did you use the offering of helping me cook, just so you can toss my salad?" you asked amused as you pushed back against him. Your hands resting on his as you rocked back and forth a bit. So much bigger. And so much more dressed this time. His cock pressing insistently against your behind. Mmm, it felt nice. His hand moved up, squeezing your breast as his breath kept tickling your ear. Oh shit that felt _good_. And you were wearing too much clothes for this.

"I didn't expect you would be interested in doing this again. As in, you've so much stuff to do. I'm just...just a little librarian at the Citadel." Really needed to stop talking and rambling. It must be getting annoying. You let out a little moan when he sucked on your earlobe.

Your words made him stop moving, surprised by the low esteem you held yourself in. Moving back slightly, he spun you around, baring to you just how much lust his eyes held. "I've jerked off to the thought of you for the last couple of days. You're not just a little librarian. You're the hottest librarian in all of Insomnia." His dick had had the chafe marks to prove it.

He held your gaze as he spoke, willing you to accept his words. You had caught his attention in a way no other woman had, not in Galahd or Insomnia, and he'd be sure to make you understand that. His hands were on your hips again, slowly sliding over to your ass as he moved closer, his cock pressing against your stomach. "Does it seem like I don't want to do this again?"

"Oh it certainly seems you're interested in doing it again. And this time there are no others who want a slice of the pie," you whispered cheekily, finding confidence in his desire. Lifting your fingers, you started to undo his coat. Would he let you wear it? You think it would look nice on you, while wearing nothing underneath it.

"I've thought about you as well while I touched myself." Pushing yourself up, your lips hovered close to his as you looked into those brilliant blue eyes. "They haunted me in my dreams. As did your lips. Will you kiss me? Or is that a no-no?"

Surging forward, he captured your lips in a fierce kiss, moaning loudly as he got a taste of you. At the party, kissing was seen as weird or too intimate. Here, he was free to be as intimate as he wished. The knowledge that you too touched yourself while fantasizing about him made his cock twitch. His hands came down to your ass and squeezing. His tongue gently swiped along your lower lip, asking for entrance. He wanted all of you. This time, it was him who was going to please you, make you understand what a spell you had put on him. 'Just a little librarian'. Yeah right. A librarian the reptile part of his brain was telling to breed. Fuck until you knew nothing but him. Good thing he had put on the special jewellery this morning.

Your mouth opened for him, feeling his tongue explode you as your hands moved into his thick hair. Kissing him back as needy and passionately. "Nyx," you moaned against his lips before kissing him again. Wow. He was blowing your synapses. And you were enjoying every second of it. Mmm. Part of you wished he has kissed you at the party. Would have made the fantastic night almost perfect.

"Let's take this elsewhere," you murmured as you grabbed the front of his coat and lead him into your little cosy bedroom. Filled with blankets, a futon, and lots of pillows. A perfect little nest almost. Perfect to hide away from the world with someone, enjoying the finer pleasures of life.

Liking the idea of that, he followed you willingly, drinking in the sight of you hungrily. The room you lead him to was intimate, the knick knacks around telling a story of who you were. Maybe he'd look around a bit more, if you'd allow him to stay a bit, after all the fun and games were over. For now, however, his focus was only on you.

Quickly undoing the remaining buttons on his coat, he dropped the piece of fabric onto the floor, uncaring if it got creased or not. He could iron it out later. Standing in only his fatigues and shirt, he stood and watched you crawl onto the bed, hand gripping his dick through his trousers. "Mm, let me guess? You have stained these sheets while thinking about me?" Licking his lips, his pupils blew up even more. "Show me what you did."

"You sure about that? Think you can handle it?" You took off your dress and tossed it in a random direction. Leaning back against your pillows, your hands trembled a bit as your bra followed your dress. Lastly you took off your panties, and you spread your thighs for him. Your breathing became shallow as you watched him stroke himself through his pants. Mmmhm. You remember how big his cock was. How good it felt inside of you.

Swallowing, you dragged your fingers over your slit. "I would do this. Slow and teasing touches first. I wanted to get myself wet. Then I would touch my clit, imagining it to be your tongue. It would feel so damn good." Your fingers started to work on your private parts, the wet sounds filling the air as you closed your eyes. Your nipples stiffening, your breasts becoming heavy. Mmm. You would love if he toyed with them, sucked them hard. Maybe get a little treat out of it.

Opening his own pants, he groaned as he saw you toy with yourself, fingers moving as if dancing. "Don't close your eyes. Let me see you." The feeling of being sheathed inside of you came back to him in full force, and a drop of precum began beading at the top of his cock, the piercings glinting in the sunlight streaming in through the window. He still had some surprises for you. You wanted to feel his tongue on you? He'd gladly comply. He just needed to watch you a tiny bit more. It was too good of a display to stop.

"Tell me babe, what would you imagine me doing to you? Tell me everything." Every part of you was beautiful, even your pussy. The lips started to darken from all the arousal. Your nipples too, standing proud and erect as you teased yourself. Fuck, this was good. If he had his phone on him, he's snap a picture.

"I imagine you on top of me. Looking into my eyes as you claimed me, whispering all kinds of dirty things at you. You move so hard and fast. Or you take me from behind. Using that fun toy on your cock to pleasure me." Your eyes opened as you watched him. Panting rougher, mmm his cock was so awesome. "Want me to suck you off again? I enjoyed that. You looked so sexy when you had your cock in my mouth." You pushed two of your fingers into your tight heat, working it hard and fast as you took deep breaths. Seeing something new on his cock. "You got a new piercing? It looks nice."

"Switched some jewellery. You'll see that it's very nice." Grinning he massaged the head of his cock, toying around the metallic nubs. You'd find it very nice indeed. Tilting his head slightly, his gaze was hungry as it trailed over you, taking in everything. It was going to be his wank bank material for the foreseeable future. "I want to eat you out. Didn't get the chance to before." Walking over to you, he crawled onto the bed, like a panther stalking its prey. When he was close enough, he began placing kisses along your neck, slowly making his way downwards. Your dark skin had gotten a nice flush, a heat below his lips.

"Go ahead. I'm all yours. No one who can interrupt you here," you whispered as you moved your fingers into his hair, holding his face close to his skin as you sighed. Your body melting into the mattress and pillows as his hands caressed your body. Mmm it felt nice. Going slow. Totally private with no one watching you two. Where you could do whatever you want without a hurry or worry. Your legs parted so he could lie between them better, his chest lightly pressed against your pelvis. He trapped you with his body, but it was a cage you would not fight. "Tell me what you imagined while touching yourself."

Nibbling on your mound, his eyes twinkled with mirth. "I thought of how you'd take my cock again, the sounds leaving you so sweet. Maybe you'd even let me come on you, marking you with my cum. And..." Trailing off, his expression turned mischievous. Moving back slightly, he held your eyes. "How you'd react to this." Surging forward, he licked a broad stripe along your entrance, a ball on his tongue massaging you. The piercing was a secret, something you got to fully experience now as his tongue kept swiping over you, paying extra attention to your clit, the metal warm.

"SHIT!" you cried out startled as you hadn't noticed the tongue piercing at all. The smooth metal felt foreign on your clit and sending you into a frenzy as you tugged harder on his hair. "Shit shit shit!" you kept chanting as your muscles stiffened, your back arching a bit as you tried to press your heat firmer against his tongue.

His rough hands grabbed your hips firmly to keep you in place, making him able to eat you out to his heart's content. Which he hadn't been able to at the party. Oh shit this felt so good. No one had eaten you out like this, his tongue lapping eagerly over your folds as he made rough sounds that made you tingle. Your breasts ached in response as your feet wiggled and tapped the bed uncontrollable.

This was so much better than any of his fantasies had ever been. The sounds, the wiggling, and the needy press of your hands against him spurred him on. Feeling cheeky, he dipped his tongue into you, letting the metal massage your walls gently. Shame he didn't have too long of a tongue, or this would've been even more fun. It seemed that the surprise was a success at least. Next time he'd put a vibrating jewellery in his tongue as well. Or on second thought, maybe not. Wouldn't want you to combust from overstimulation.

Making his mind devoid of any thought, he let himself go, focused only on the way you tasted like the sweetest of fruits on his tongue, and how your sounds were better than any music he had ever heard. His own hips were starting to rut against the bed, the whole act increasing his own arousal.

"Nyx Nyx Nyx. You're killing you, mate!" You sobbed as your head fell back, your eyes wide open as little quivers rushed through you. Your walls tightened as his piercing stimulated you. Pushing against spots firmer than his tongue could. Oh, this was downright sinful. But so good. Wanting more somehow. Sweat beaded on your skin, trickling down slowly as the temperature in the room shot up. "This is better than the books I read." You giggled sheepishly. Really not having imagined to find yourself in such an erotic situation.

Chuckling against your nether lips, he sucked on your nub greedily. "I'll teach you so much that those books never show," he murmured against you, already thinking about all the sinful things he'd do to you, should you allow it. But not today. Now it was the time for unhurried exploring. Besides, he had already surprised you once, and had another ace in store. "You should write your own books." He meant it. If you enjoyed reading erotica, the things he'd do to you would serve as great source material. You'd rock everyone's socks.

"Maybe I already do," you admitted under your breath. But no way you were telling him any ways to find them. Nope. He could search in the library all on his own. "Aaah! Oh oh oh AAAH!" you cried out as he sucked hard on your clit. That was always your undoing. Your clit so sensitive but not in a painful way. But it always made you come hard and fast if stimulated like that.

Your juices trickled out of you, making you wet and ready for whenever he wanted to push his cock into you. Your body tried to crawl away, as a reaction to all that pleasure. Of course it wanted more, it was just losing its mind. "Who thought the Hero was such a naughty fiend! OI!" you laughed as he pushed two fingers into you, working them fast while he sucked hard on you. His eyes twinkling wickedly.

So you did write books? He filed that knowledge away for later, determined to find them so he could tease you for it. And to read them, of course. Lapping at your juices, he moaned loudly. You were giving him such a treat, he loved it. And he hadn't even put his cock in you yet. It was time to rectify that. Working his fingers inside of you, he made sure you were loose enough for him. The last thing he wanted was some wear and tear.

"Not a lot of people who get to know that." Being a Glaive came with its downsides, such as not being able to bed whoever, whenever. But he had apparently found a very big perk instead; you. "You want me in you raw?" During the party, everyone had to be on birth control. Didn't mean you were on it now.

"I won't say no to that. I'm on birth control still." So not ready to be a mum, if ever. Those shots you got lasted for 3 months. So you were more than safe. Your thumb brushed against his bottom lip that glistered because of your juices. Your face feeling hot with heat and pleasure as your thighs parted even more. "Your secret is safe with me." You were used to keeping secrets. Worked with highly sensitive information at the Archives. You sighed in pleasure as your hands moved down his body, admiring his lean muscular physique.

"I can so easily remember how you felt inside of me. So damn good," you murmured husky as you looked up at him from under your eyelashes as he moved back on top of you. His cock brushing against your inner thigh as his piercing tickled you lightly. "I had fun."

Kissing your cheek, he hummed happily. "So did I. I'm happy you decided I was worth a second round." Moving one hand downwards, he fiddled with his apadravya piercing a bit, a faint buzzing ringing out into the air before he lined himself up. "I have a feeling you'll have fun now too." With a cheeky look, he began pressing into you.

In his apadravya piercing, a vibrating jewellery sat, now turned on. The small bullet buzzed gently as he moved deeper into you, dragging along your walls and stimulating you. It didn't feel good for only you, but for him as well, the vibrations travelling down the bar and into his tissue, causing him to groan. Yep, great decision on his part.

"You absolute demonic fiend!" you screamed startled as you bucked, the vibrations making your eyes roll back, and your mind stopped working. Nails clawed his back as you tried to remember how to breath. Damn it damn it damn it. Who. Why. Fuuuuck. "Ugh," you grunted when he bottomed inside of you. Your breathing speeding up as you had missed feeling his walls stretching you like they were doing now. His piercing feeling even better inside of you.

Pulling his head down, you kissed him deeply, your tongue brushing and toying with his piercing in his tongue as you shuddered. Your hips were flush against each other, no inch of room left as your breasts were cushioned against each other. It felt....different. Much more intimate and warm than before. It felt more than just a random fuck between kinda strangers. Much more special. "Nyx," you sighed his name against his lips. Enjoying how it felt rolling off your tongue. The way it made you feel as your fingers caressed the tattoo on his throat.

In his head, his decision was cemented. It had been wise to leave the party, as the Astrals had seemed it fit to bring you to him again. The warmth and affection turning him on more than the senseless lust that permeated the air on those parties. No, this was what he wanted. But as you kissed him, and moaned his name, he realized something. Chuckling, he nosed at your cheek, his hips still against yours.

"Might be a bit backwards, but maybe tell me your name?" He wanted to know who it was that he was pleasing this time. Whose name he'd call out, now and later. The vibrations were making it hard to think, but he wanted to know. Needed to know. This was not going to be another senseless fuck.

The sudden question made you laugh embarrassed. Oh god he didn't know your name. Your lips brushed against his  ear, a soft kiss pressed against it. "Y/N," you murmured warmly as you massaged his shoulders and wiggled your hips lightly against him. Your movements made you moan as his piercing brushed against your sensitive walls. "Now don't use it to stalk me," you teased him good humour as you met those blue twinkling against. His nose brushing against yours.

He felt so warm and good on top of you. Almost like a protective blanket. If he didn't start moving pretty soon, you would fall asleep underneath him like a little kitten. It had been too long since someone held you in their arms throughout a night. It hadn't been really fun falling asleep alone after the party.

"I'll only stalk your books," he teased, but smiled. He knew your name now. The two of you weren't some strangers anymore. "Y/N." The name fell off his lips, rolling on his tongue as he tasted the name. He liked your name, it fit you. Kissing you again, he finally began moving his hips, slowly at first, teasing you with his dick and piercings.

At the party it had been hard and fast. Maybe you wanted it here too. But he was going to go slow until you signalled otherwise. It was nice to go slow for once, holding you in his arms as your hips met, pleasure overtaking both of your expressions. The knowledge that you were pleasing each other as nice as the pleasure itself.

"Cheeky imp," you whispered back warmly as you rolled your hips, meeting his thrusts slow and sweet as well. The closeness of his body stimulated your clit which made you tighter around him. Hard and fast was fun. But having sex like this? Better. The closeness. The breaths and sounds. It would cause such an earth shattering orgasm that would burn you up. Your fingers massaged his scalp as you kept moving against him, giving you over to his care and letting him pleasure you.

Shivering when he whispered your name again, your heart almost bursting with emotions. He cupped your cheek as he kissed you slow and steady, his facial hair tickling your skin as the friction of our bodies beat you up. "Aaahh, this is nice."

"Yes," he hummed, agreeing completely. Most fucks, especially with strangers, tended to be hard and fast, both parties chasing their own pleasure. This was completely different, the focus on pleasuring the other instead. Slow thrusts, and caressing lips, hands exploring gently. It was like fire, slowly consuming you until you knew nothing but the touch from your partner.

Moans and grunts erupted from him, unmasked as he wanted you to follow suit. Wanted to hear it all. Memorize it, while he hoped you'd call on him again. He was technically still on duty, but he was sure the others could manage the marketplace by themselves. Angling his thrusts, he began to search for that bundle inside of you, the piercing helping his search.

Your body stiffened underneath him, almost coming right then and there when he hit something inside of you. Your breath almost knocked out of your lungs as your eyes rolled back. Ah shit. "Nyx. Please." Didn't know what you were asking for. But you wanted to be held tighter. Wanted to feel needed and that you mattered.

It was almost silly but he made you feel like you were flying. His pubic hair brushed against your clit, the vibrations almost becoming painful inside of you as it was so much. But in a good way. You buried your face against his throat as he sped up a bit, a natural thing when someone was close to orgasming. "Baby. Mmm. You feel good. So good. I’m happy to see your face without that stupid mask."

Panting, he kissed the top of your head affectionately. "You'll see it as much as you want." Would you want to see him again, he'd gladly oblige. He had promised you to help you cook after all. Wouldn't want to back down on that promise now. As he moved, he could feel his arousal crescendo, his body becoming tight as it prepared itself for a tsunami of pleasure. He knew that it orgasm would be a powerful one, emptying him on both cum and energy.

“Fuck babe, you're so beautiful. you'll-" Before he managed to finish the sentence, his orgasm snuck up on him, his hips stuttering before surging forward, pressing against you as hard as he could, dick and balls pulsing as he shot seeds deep into you.

You cried out his name as you climaxed a moment later, the cold heat washing through you as you clung to his body. Tears of joy rolling down your cheeks as your walls worked around his clock. Determined to milk him from every drop, his seed warm and wet inside of you as his cock jerked hard. It made him stimulate your sensitive quivering walls even more. Your mind didn't think, just accepted and enjoy the pleasure that was as powerful as before but different as well. A warming nurturing fire instead of a blazing destroying inferno. Your lungs tried to get air into you, your body shivering as you almost blacked out a little bit.

Hips twitching, he groaned, his toes uncurling as the orgasm ebbed, his whole body shivering. The way you had come around his cock had spurred him on even more, his balls almost sore from the way they had pumped. It had been glorious. Now, however, he was feeling overstimulated, the jewellery still going.

Grimacing, he began pulling out slowly. He'd have preferred to stay inside of you, but he needed to turn it off. Neither of you would like it otherwise. "Sorry Y/N, let me just do this…" With a slight tint to his ears, he reached down and quickly turned the vibrations off. While it was sexy in the beginning, it was almost awkward afterwards. The jewellery had its ups and downs. Leaning over you, he hovered over your lips, eyes searching. "You alright there babe?"

It took a few moments for you to answer, your muscles clenching when he pulled out, and the light buzzing vibrating noise ceased. Your lips curled up as your fingers massaged his scalp and pressed a kiss against his lips. "Uhuh. I'm good," you murmured as you closed your eyes again, basking in the afterglow of your orgasm. Your body cooling down so you shivered as you tried to cuddle closer. Hoping he would stay and cuddle. It's what you had missed at the party. "You okay?" you asked in return as you felt him nuzzle your throat, soft kisses against your hot skin.

How could he not be okay, after having fantastic slow sex with such a wonderful woman? "Yeah babe, better than good." Peppering slow kisses on you, he hummed. It seemed like you didn't want him to leave, not yet at least. He would stay as long as you wanted. His shift had to be over by now anyway. Holding you close, he listened to your breathing and small giggles. It made his lips tug upwards. So cute, and still innocent. Pressing a wet kiss against your neck, he rose up. "Come on, you know you won't like it when my little guys escape from you. Let's shower."

"I don't want to get up....ah!" you laughed as your complain was cut off as he picked you up, opening a door and finding your ensuite bathroom. Then you squeaked as he put you under a cold shower, a cheeky smirk on his face before kissing your nose.

"Imp." You huffed as he put you on your feet and started to wash you. Leaning your body against his, you just let him do what he wanted. Your fingers stroking and touching him as you listened to the sound of the water and his breathing. "You still want to cook with me?" you murmured curiously, wondering if it had been a real offer or just a sweetening to get you under him. But you think it was real. He seemed like a genuinely good guy.

Pinching your side, he steadied you as you yelped, laughing as you glared at him. "Of course, I want to do that. What if Nana becomes unhappy? I would've failed my job then!" It would be fun to cook a proper Galahdian feast again, and it was the perfect excuse to spend more time with you, outside of the bedroom. He wanted to know more about you, and this was his chance. "Just say the word, and I'll warp my way here." Much to the chagrin of the Captain, no less. But it would be amusing.

"Thank you." I pressed your lips warmly against his as you petted his chest. Carefully and caring touched his chest. "I won't let you get into trouble like that. Your Captain seemed..." you swallowed your tongue as you almost revealed you knew it had been the captain who had mounted you, ordered us all around that night. Surely Nyx knew it had been his captain as well, but you didn't know if he wanted or if you could discuss that. Nor did you know what this between you would lead.

He grinned. Ah, so you had known that it was Drautos that had fucked you from behind. Now this could become interesting. "He seemed to really enjoy your ass. Maybe you can get the stick out of his." While Nyx wasn't the one to share, you had genuinely seemed to enjoy all three of the men who had had their way with you. Why spoil the fun for you? A foursome with all of them again, without masks this time, might just be a fun time all around.

"Nyx!" Your cheeks burned, and you stepped out of the shower and drying off. "It's okay to talk with me about this? I don't want to get either of us in trouble." It would be easier to make sense of everything with someone who had been there. But you didn't want to appear like a slut or something. Monogamy was nice and something you always preferred. But...what were you two? To Nyx. Oh lord, why did you have to think about this? Just should focus on maybe being friends with him, with benefits. Never expect something. It wouldn't make you disappointed either.

Chuckling, he followed you, his hands coming to rest on your hips. "Considering how those men looked at you, I bet my money on that they want you more than just a fuck buddy. Same as with me." Gently squeezing your hips, he turned you around so you were looking at him. Tilting his head, his blue eyes meeting yours and a smile on his lips. "Don't be so worried. Maybe a foursome relationship would be fun for you?" He could see that the thought of sleeping with others, while sleeping with Nyx, bothered you. He was however fine with you having a polyamorous relationship with him, Drautos and Gladiolus. It would spice up his life as well.

Your heart slammed in your chest as you looked away anxiously and awkwardly. "I don’t know. This is the first time this happened to me. Guess we will see what happens?" Maybe they didn't want it. Maybe you didn't want it. It was all too soon to decide and think about. Wrapping your arms around his waist, you rested your forehead against his chest. "I always worry Nyx. Better learn that about me."

Hand coming to rest on your head, his other sneaked around your waist, holding you to him. Maybe he was pressing you too fast towards something you weren't sure you wanted. It was okay, it could take it's time. If you didn't want it, then he'd be happy to have you to himself. He was a bit selfish after all. Massaging your scalp, he cooed gently.

"Don't think about it too much. I’ll be with you all the while, no matter what you decide." A sneaky way to say he'd gladly be your boyfriend, would you accept him. You were so cute, and he'd have to work on getting you to worry a bit less. Only one in the relationship should have grey hair too early.

Your heart fluttered with wonder and surprise, reading the subtext of what he was saying. "Seems we are in for quite a ride," you murmured against his skin. Amused to stand naked like him like this. Seems you spent a lot of time naked around each other. "Would you like to lie down and take a nap? After we have woken up, we can make some food. You can teach you something about our heritage!" This could maybe work, it would certainly worth giving it a try right? You weren’t the bravest person, but you weren't alone. It was nice not to be alone. Looking into those blue eyes, you truly realised…you were not alone anymore.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
